legendsmodfandomcom-20200215-history
General Zod
General Zod is a supervillain published by DC Comics. First appearing in Adventure Comics #283 (April 1961), he is a survivor from the planet Krypton and criminal from the Phantom Zone. Zod is often predicted as one of Superman's enemies, due to their shared Kryptonian heritage, powers and their conflicting ideals. Added in the Superheroes Unlimited mod in its abandoned 5.0, General Zod's costume can be accessed and worn by the player. Whilst they do so, the player will have access to his powers and abilities. Backstory General Dru-Zod was once the leader of Krypton's military and a prestigious member of the planet's society. During his time in charge, Zod was responsible for helping the quell rebellions and battle intergalactic opponents, though began developing a thrust for power and conquest. When the Kryptonian government outlawed space travel on Krypton, Zod, seeing his chance to dominate the planet, led a rebellion and tried to take over through the use of brute force. However, he and his followers were defeated and captured by the government, thanks to help from scientist Jor-El. Captured and put on trial, Zod and his followers were sentenced to the Phantom Zone, a pocket dimension where Kyptonians imprisoned their criminals. Whilst there, they were unaffected the planet's destruction and spared from the catastrophe that wiped out their race. General Zod and his allies would remain in the Phantom Zone for years, though eventually escaped and began looking to conquer other planets. Eventually, Zod learned of Superman, another Kryptonian survivor who protected the planet Earth. Arriving to convince the Man of Steel to join their cause, he and his followers discovered the powers that the Sun provided Kryptonians. Upon their first meeting, Zod realized that Superman was actually Jor-El's son, Kal-El, and swore to defeat him in revenge for his father's actions. Despite being advantaged through his military training, Zod was defeated and sent back to the Phantom Zone by Superman. Despite this, he would often find ways to escape it and return to battle the Man of Steel. In the Mod Superheroes Unlimited General Zod was first added in the Superheroes Unlimited mod in 5.0's alpha stages, his costume being inspired by his appearance in the film Man of Steel. However, it cannot be accessed through any means in survival mode and is only available via cheats or creative mode. Whilst wearing Zod's costume, the player is given Health 40, Attack Damage 28, Speed 6 (20 whilst sprinting), Jump Boost 3, Night Vision (in dark areas), Regeneration 3 and the ability to fly. They can also use Heat-Vision (Suit Ability 1 Key), Frost Breath, (Suit Ability 2 Key) and Super Breath (Suit Ability 3 Key). Zod will also be able to perform a Ground Pound (Suit Ability 5 Key) and slow down his perception of time (Utility Ability Key). Like other Kryptonians, General Zod is immune to fall damage, fire damage, psychic attacks and can breath underwater. He is also immune to poison, blindness and suffocation and has minor regenerative capabilities. Zod, like other Kryptonians, is vulnerable to Kryptonite. Whilst exposed to it, he will lose the use of his powers and be given both slowness and weakness, making him more vulnerable to attacks. Zod will also receive 2 hit points of damage poison when hit with Kryptonite, increasing the chances of dying. He is also vulnerable to magic, which will inflict damage and additional effects upon him. Legends General Zod is also available in the Legends Mod, as part of the Superheroes Unlimited pack. His costume can be crafted in the Suit Assembly Unit and costs 38,000 tokens to unlock. Whilst wearing Zod's costume, the player will be granted Health 20, Strength 25, Sprinting Speed 25 and Jump Boost 3. They will also be given Fortitude 9, Regeneration 2, Fire Resistance 2 and become bulletproof. Zod also has Enhance Vision, can run on water when sprinting, Vacuum Adaptation and Flight. At higher altitudes, the Regeneration will increase to 3 at 300+ and 4 at 500+. Zod, like most other Kryptonians, will be immune to Poison, Radiation and Smoke Screen effects, though is weakened by Red Sun Radiation and Kryptonite. General Zod can use Heat Vision (Ability 1 Key), Frost Breath (Ability 2 Key) and Super Breath (Ability 3 Key). The player can also use Telescopic Vision (Ability 4 Key), perform a Ground Pound (Ability 5 Key), use Heightened Perception (Equip Key) and X-Ray Vision (Utility Key). As a special ability, Zod will be able to use "Kryptonian Combatant" training to increase the speed of his attacks, thought this can also temporarily stun opponents (Special Key). Crafting In addition to tokens, the following materials are required to craft General Zod's costume: *14 Titanium Plates *9 Black Stained Titanium *6 Black Fabric Category:Superheroes Unlimited Category:Characters Category:Supervillains Category:DC Category:Superman